


Reunited and it Feels So Good

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Reunions, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Ruby really hadn't expected to see Yang again so soon. She never really doubted that the her sister would come after her, but she had never really thought about actually seeing her again. And while that was a shock, what was an even bigger shock was who she had brought with her.Basically when Yang and Weiss meet back up with Ruby, but more gayThey really don't do a good job at hiding it
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787332
Kudos: 60





	Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Whiterose Week 2020, Prompt 1: Eye-contact

Ruby let out an audible gasp, the tray in her hands clattering to the floor with a loud clang and the tea cups on it breaking upon contact. In her shock she raised her hands in front of her chest, not quite sure what to do with the two limbs. She settled for just letting them hover there in her shock. She watched as her sister slowly walked towards her, her expression not quite readable. Now entering full blown panic mode, she tried to talk through the tears that were threatening to spill out from her eyes.

"Yang, I'm... I'm so sorry! I-I should have stayed! And talked to you more, but I didn't know if you'd want me around and-"

Before she could say anything more Yang had moved in closer, wrapping the cloaked girl in a hug. Ruby was so surprised all she could do was stand there in her sister's embrace, a few tear now leaking out. She couldn't see her face, but Ruby could feel the love emanating from both the hug, and from the words her sister spoke.

"I love you."

Ruby closed her eyes, finally embracing her sister back as more tears forced their way out. She was feeling so much right now she didn't really know what to do with herself, so she just clung to Yang tightly, afraid she might disappear if she didn't. Maybe this was all some sorta dream? No, if it was it would have turned into a nightmare by now. She let out a content sigh as she pulled back, now finally turning her gaze to the other girl her sister had brought with her.

Her breath hitched in her throat upon seeing Weiss, her eyes opening as wide as saucers. Her partner was sheepishly clutching at her left arm and staring down at the floor, obviously not wanting to interrupt the sister's moment. But as Ruby's gaze landed on her, Weiss seemed to sense it and raised her head to meet the silver eyed gaze. And when their eyes locked, everything else seemed to fade away from Ruby's perception.

All she could see was Weiss. That snow white hair, the way those crystal blue eyes seemed to shimmer, the paleness of her skin, even the dirt adorning her dress. That immediately raised warning flags for Ruby. She knew her partner well enough to know Weiss would never let her clothes get dirty like that without washing them. And wasn't she supposed to be in Atlas? What was she doing here?

Shoving that thought aside for the time being, Ruby's gaze returned squarely to Weiss's eyes. The two were staring each other down now, and while to the uninitiated it might seem awkward it was anything but. She could tell even without hearing her speak what Weiss wanted to say. Her eyes, those two smalls ponds of beauty did all the talking Ruby needed to hear.

'Ruby...I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave, didn't want to leave you, but... my Father gave me no choice in the matter.'

'But why are you here? Why did your dad let you come out here?'

'He... didn't. I might have... run away on my own'

Ruby smiled widely, all the earlier sadness completely emptying out of her system. She was brought out of her stupor by a chuckle from her sister.

"Ya know, it's okay if you wanna go hug your girlfriend over there. No need to hold back on my account."

Ruby barely processed the words, already running over and enveloping Weiss in a massive hug. The other girl let out a startled yelp, but returned the embrace soon after. Ruby buried her face into the crook of Weiss's neck, hugging her even tighter than Yang. This time, she really was afraid this was a dream. That as soon as she let go of Weiss she'd disappear, and Ruby would be alone again. It seemed Weiss must have thought something similar, if the tightness of her own embrace was any indication.

"I missed you... I missed you so much..." Ruby whispered into Weiss's neck, closing her eyes as she just relished in being able to hold the girl again.

"I missed you too." Weiss whispered back, one of her hands rubbing lazy circles on Ruby's back.

It was one of the ways she had taking to helping calm down the team leader down when she was scared or stressed, liking during particularly bad thunderstorms. It was after about a minute of this that Ruby finally processed what Yang said. And if how stiff Weiss just went meant anything, she had too. They quickly separated looking over to see a smirking Yang, her arms crossed and looking over at them smugly.

Ruby wanted to say something, but all the words just seemed to sputter out before they could actually be given form. She sighed. "......How did you know?"

This elicited a loud laugh from her sister. "To be honest I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but that look you gave her just now? That pretty much confirmed it."

"Yeah! It's been like, totally obvious you two were a thing." Nora commented as she bounded over to join the group.

"I realize you were attempting to keep it somewhat secret, but you didn't do a very good job of it." Ren added, following Nora in.

Ruby grumbled, pouting. "But I thought we were doing a good job of it..."

Qrow walked over, ruffling Ruby's hair. "Please. I figured you two were something like that within a couple days of getting to Beacon. Hell, think even that older sister of yours figured it out."

A slight blush blossomed over Weiss's face at that. Ruby filed it away with the rest of Weiss's blushing faces under the 'so cute it's illegal' directory.

Jaune cocked his head, having just walked in to join them from the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?"

It turned so silent you could hear a pin drop. The entire group turned to look at the blonde boy, a confused expression on his face. Even Ruby and Weiss had taken a break from being embarrassed about being found out to stare at him.

Jaune blinked, looking around before rubbing his face. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Nora let out a loud groan, slapping her hands to her face and collapsing onto the couch. "How dense can one person possibly be?!"

Ren let out an accompanying sigh, resting a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "The two of them are romantically together."

Jaune let out a gasp of surprise, looking over to the red and white duo in shock. "Really? I had no idea!"

The entire group let out a combined groan.

Ruby threw up her hands. "Seriously!? So the only person we had fooled was pretty much the densest person on the planet?!"

Weiss let out a slight cough, recomposing herself. "Why didn't any of you say anything?"

Yang shrugged. "I figured you'd tell us when you were ready. But now that you have... "

The older sister walked over to Weiss, narrowing her eyes at the white haired girl. To her credit, she didn't shy away, meeting Yang's gaze head on. Well, she did seem to take a single step back but Ruby didn't wanna hold that against her. Yang could be REALLY scary when she wants to be.

"You break her heart, I break you. Got it?"

Weiss nodded in response. "Of course."

Yang broke back into a grin, enveloping Weiss in hug. "Then welcome to the family! Sorry bout that, just gotta play the protective older sister, ya know? Nothing personal."

Weiss sighed, but soon hugged Yang back. "I understand. And if I ever hurt Ruby, you have my permission to make sure I pay for it."

"But you'd never hurt me! Right?" Ruby poked her head over Weiss's shoulder.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Never intentionally Ruby. But you can hurt someone without meaning to. Trust me on that."

Ruby stared at Weiss for a second before shrugging, hugging both Weiss and Yang. "If that ever happens we'll just talk it out. Nothing can stop us when we're together!"

She heard a over exaggerated gag come from Yang. "Dust, do you two have to be so sappy and sweet here? You guys are gonna kill us if you keep that up."

The group let out a collective laugh, breaking apart to go back to what they were doing. While Qrow took Yang to help her get situated, JNR returned to the kitchen to finish making supper. That left Ruby and Weiss standing by the door. Ruby turned, a smile both adorning her face as she giggled slightly.

"Guess we gotta work on our stealth skills, huh?"

Weiss chuckled lightly, but took Ruby's hand in her own. "We could... but I don't think we have to hide it anymore."

This caused Ruby to smile even more. "Really? Cause no offense, but it was kinda hard to keep things on the down low back in Beacon."

Weiss smiled in return. "I mean it. I'm yours Ruby, and you're mine. I want people to know that."

Ruby's smile became a blush. "Wow... someone's gotten way more confidant. What, did you take flirting lessons in Atlas or something?"

She regretted saying it the moment it came out. At the mere mention of Atlas Weiss's expression soured. She was about to apologize before Weiss shook her head, looking back at Ruby.

"It's rather easy to flirt when you have as cute a girlfriend as I do."

Ruby blushed even more, looking to the floor. "W-wow... you're really laying it on, huh?"

"Well, we do have a lot of time to make up for after all. And I plan on making sure it gets made up and then some."

Ruby smiled, looking back to Weiss's eyes. Her girlfriend's eyes. She giggled. Even after all this time it still didn't get old. She saw silver reflected in those blue pools, and she was sure Weiss would see them reflected back from her own silver ones. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of Weiss's face so she could get a better look at her eyes, a blush the reward for her efforts.

"Hey guys! Supper is just about ready!"

"We'll be right there!" Ruby called back, before turning back to Weiss. "Can we catch up later? I'm really, really, really hungry."

This earned her a chuckle from Weiss. "Of course. I could go for some food as well."

Ruby smiled widely, giving Weiss one more hug which the other girl gladly returned. The leader then walked towards the kitchen, hand in hand with the girl she loved.

She wasn't sure what would happen in the future, and she wasn't sure whether this path they were walking would end anytime soon. Honestly there had been many a sleepless night worrying about that very same thing. Worry about what would happen when they finally caught up to Cinder, what would be waiting for them in Haven.

Ruby looked over at Weiss one more time , a small smile adorning her face. She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the other girl's cheek. But whatever happened, they'd face it together. Because that's one thing she learned from her time at Beacon.

As long as she and Weiss were together, they could get through anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I rolled this out in like a day because I am severely behind on Whiterose week stuff, so forgive me if there are some errors. I wanna try and get out my eight prompts before the week is over. I may have taken a slight liberty withe the 'eye-contact' thing, but I like to think I still stuck to the prompt. As always, constructive criticism is more than welcomed.
> 
> PS: I did take Ruby's opening dialogue straight from V5 C6 since I needed to segway into my own stuff


End file.
